


on a limb

by elfdaughter (hopper)



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopper/pseuds/elfdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranjou brings a gift to Gyousou’s second coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on a limb

**Author's Note:**

> Art prompt: [link](http://tmblr.co/ZRjpts13Jb8_r)

The gift that Ranjou brought to Gyousou’s second coronation was for none other than General Risai — a new arm crafted by the finest artisans of Han. He presented it to the Tai-ou in a long, lacquered box; inside, components of the artificial limb rested on a bed of velvet. A contingent of accompanying doctors, mechanics, and artists proceeded to fit it onto the General of the Left, adding some final cosmetic touches to the outer shell and instructing the General and her attendants as to the proper care and exercise of her new arm.

"Is it heavy?" Taiki couldn't help asking as he watched Risai experimentally lift and bend her arm of wood and metal.

"If it is any heavier than my own arm, then I cannot tell," Risai replied, sounding satisfied. The doctors and craftspeople smiled at each other in silent congratulations.

"General Risai will be able to grip with her right hand again; with some practice she should be eating and writing with it as naturally as before. But I'm afraid that more strenuous tasks, such as wielding a sword in battle, shall prove to be too much of a burden for the structural integrity of the limb," Ranjou explained to Gyousou as they watched the General rotate her new forearm before curling the fingers into a tentative fist. "You will not find the artistry of Han lacking in finesse, and the General's new arm will not be wanting in terms of movement, but I cannot vouch for its ability to bear force."

"That is only reasonable," Risai spoke up. "After all, this is a work of art and not an instrument of war. In any case, it can be removed without much difficulty. I will not wear this arm into battle, though it will serve me amply in day-to-day functions. I am in the Han-ou's debt."

Ranjou ducked his head in acknowledgment, the zan in his hair emitting a faint jingle as dangling ceramic flowers clinked one against another. "There is no debt to speak of. That is the nature of a gift. Besides," he continued with a smile for the Tai-ou, "the arm itself would not have been possible if not for the ore from Tai's mines."

Hanrin nudged Taiki surreptitiously. "Come," she said, "let's sneak off somewhere more fun. I can tell when they are about to talk business."

Taiki must have reacted a tad more slowly than Hanrin preferred. He found himself being tugged along by both sleeves, stumbling over his own feet as they rounded the door jamb. Risai caught his eye and gave him a warm smile before Taiki was pulled from view.


End file.
